The invention relates generally to a training apparatus and method for training batters. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method to train baseball and softball batters to effectively swing the bat with a proper rotation of a player's hips and proper follow through of a player's wrist, arm and shoulder.
To acquire any physical skill, a player must endlessly repeat the motions involved in that skill so that the muscles are conditioned and develop a “memory” for the specific pattern of movement. The player begins by consciously following instructions for the specific pattern and repeats until the movements are executed unconsciously. Unfortunately, if the player improperly learns the movement pattern by repeating a pattern that is not optimal, it becomes very difficult to break the neuromuscular memory already established in order to then improve the player's performance. Optimally, with the right coaching and constant supervision, a young player learns the movements correctly from the beginning. More typically and for most players, however, the longer they play, the more likely they will develop non-optimal habits that they will need to unlearn in order to relearn the proper motions to improve their performance.
It has been demonstrated that hitting a ball when playing baseball or softball follows rather specific bio-mechanical principles. Specifically, hitting the ball properly requires rotational movement of segments of a player's body around the axis of a player's trunk. For a right-handed batter, a right hip must start its rotation first, in a counterclockwise direction, followed by a right shoulder, which moves a right arm and wrist. The arm and the wrist must follow through, connecting the bat to the ball when the bat is parallel to the pitcher's rubber. When properly executed, the batter fully incorporates the power of his or her body to maximize the distance the ball travels after the bat connects with the ball.
Along with properly rotating hips and following through with sufficient rotation of the arms, the batter must maintain the proper linear forward motion. The batter's body must be aligned and parallel with an imaginary axis that runs from the pitcher's rubber to home plate, parallel to the surface of the batter's box. Any forward motion must be along that axis. However, if the batter applies the force of the forward motion to move his or her body forward in the batter's box rather than apply all forward force to the bat, the swing is less powerful. This rotation of the hips and follow through of the arms are equally important to an efficient golf swing, apply the force with the club, directed toward the club face striking the ball for optimal lift and forward motion.
Systems to train, retrain and rehabilitate batters have been developed. For hitting a ball with a bat or golf club, these systems focus on the rotational movement of the hips. Some of these devices are for building strength in the muscles that rotate the hips by providing resistance through a training belt attached to resilient tethers or a torsion spring. Many training devices require elaborate systems of adding resistance to the hip tethers by adding elastic means. Some focus on other rotational segments of the user, such as the thighs and shoulder. None provide any training mechanism for the arm and wrist.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.